The JC Catalogue
by Julechan
Summary: Writing a J/C fanfic? Try one of these 10 themes! UPDATED! I edited a bit and added two themes.


**The J/C Catalogue**

**Your complete source for writing J/C fanfiction!**

_I feel like I've read a million and one J/C fanfics by now, and I'm sure you understand what that feels like, too. Inevitably, after a while, reoccurring themes manifest themselves. But for the record: I love all of the settings, and this is just for fun! I was inspired by a Faramir/Eowyn parody by "Voldie on Varsity Track" and I laughed so much that I thought I'd make a little fluffy theme guide for J/C! I've written stories with some of these themes myself, and I intend to cover all of them one day, hehe._

* * *

**Theme 1 – New Earth**

**The Classic 'Angry Warrior Tale'**

Kathryn is totally smitten by Chakotay's crafty outdoor ways, his strong chest that had protected her from the storm, his bathtub (hello?! He _made it for her_!) and his killer dimpled smile. The wonderful massage finally convinces her that she is indeed totally in love with him and would be a fool to let protocol stand in her way. Chakotay then basically tells her he loves her – and Kathryn melts in her seat and cries because of all her repressed emotions. Starfleet be damned! And then they make passionate luuurve all night and the following day, living in perfect happiness until Tuvok calls. Now what?

**Scenario A:**

"We can make this work, Kathryn!"

"No, we can't Chakotay, the ship, the crew..."

"But Kathryn, I love you!"

_[can be replaced by either someone from the ship telling Kathryn to go for it, or something unexpected that happens and has Kathryn re-evaluate her decision] _

"Oh Chakotay, how can I resist you!"

They kiss and tell the senior staff, who are thrilled, of course. Tuvok wins Tom's betting pool. Kathryn later finds out she's pregnant.

**Scenario B:**

Kathryn decides she cannot continue the relationship. They must separate.

Chakotay is heartbroken, everyone notices and worries. Kathryn finds out she's pregnant.

Thus follow, in no particular order: Many angsty conversations, an attempt to flee the ship and the terrible responsibilities or choices (resulting in serious injuries), a serious talk between the captain and B'Elanna/Tuvok. Eventually, we get a loving reunion in sickbay, they kiss and tell the senior staff, who are thrilled and extremely relieved. B'Elanna wins Tom's betting pool.

* * *

**Theme 2 – Memory Loss**

**How convenient: We don't know who we are but let's have sex anyway!**

(One of my favourites!)

Due to an unexpected alien attack/virus/stray nebula/brain tampering, the crew or at least one of our two protagonists has their memory messed with. Chakotay and Kathryn meet and immediately, on the spot, realise that they have a strong connection! They eventually trust their instincts and get intimate (who wouldn't, with those dimples!) Naturally, it turns into the most life-changing and disturbing experience of their ENTIRE LIVES. Although they really have no clue who they are, they ardently confess their love for each other and promise they'll stick together once they regain their memories.

Once they do, they're both mortified.

Kathryn's thoughts go along the lines of "OMG, what HAVE we done!? But... that gorgeous body!!" while Chakotay's are probably "Finally!"

They then have both enough time to themselves to fully remember the touch of each other's skin and be tormented/aroused by the memory.

[For an ending, insert Scenario's A & B]

* * *

**Theme 3 – The Near Death Experience**

**You're never the same after you've almost died.**

A tragic shuttle crash/alien attack/virus injures either Chakotay or the captain. Conveniently, they find themselves in each other's company, preferably trapped somewhere. They only have each other, and help won't arrive for a while, if ever. A nice addition to the alien attack theme is always some torture. One of the two is seriously abused and finds comfort in the other's arms. They realise how precious life is and that you shouldn't waste it. They kiss, and it's beautiful. Just when one of them thinks the other has died and professes his/her undying love when it's too late, they're rescued. (Unless you're an evil, angsty writer.) The aftermath is hard for them both because they suffer from nightmares and fear, but overcome it by snuggling tightly into the other's arms. They go forward together and are much stronger than they ever thought possible! _Aawww._

* * *

**Theme 4 – The Turbolift Story**

**Another Classic.**

"B'Elanna what's going on, Chakotay and I trapped in a turbolift _again_!"

"Oh, er, that's too bad captain.. _*cough*_ we'll have it fixed _soon_!" Engineering is chuckling in the background.

"Well Kathryn, since we have nothing else to do for the next hour, why don't we sit down and talk about our relationship?"

"Not again. And I have to evade you as long as possible."

"You know my arguments will win you over, and you can't run away."

"Ah, what the hell, let's get this over with. I love you anyway."

"I knew it. I love you too. Shall I rip off your clothes here or go to my quarters?"

"B'Elanna, we've resolved our differences and I _finally_ put aside protocol and regulations, you can turn the lift back on now."

"Aye Captain."

There's nothing like being trapped in confined spaces to resolve unfinished business.

* * *

**Theme 5 – Endgame fixer: The long version**

**We all flee from each other for years before we finally settle things!**

After Voyager returns home, the first thing that has to happen is obvious: Seven dumps Chakotay and he wonders what he saw in her anyway. Alternatively, they could get married, which would lead to more pain and angst. Either way, Kathryn feels lonely, sad and generally depressed because Voyager had become her home.

Suddenly, Chakotay visits her and they finally spend one very passionate night together. But for some mysterious reason, she's afraid and leaves. He searches for her _for years_ but doesn't find her. The galaxy is a big place, after all. She's probably on Vulcan, pining in Tuvok's lap.

When he does find her (Tuvok told him, because he couldn't take the pining any more), they finally confess their love for each other and she introduces their daughter, Taya Kes Phoebe Gretchen Janeway. (I can't begin to equal the names some of you come up with!) (By the way, Kathryn Janeway can still easily get pregnant at any point in her life, have you noticed that?)_*_

Now for a long endgame fixer, the possibilities are endless. For one thing, they have to deal with the admiralty's disapproval of their relationship/marriage. Or, instead of searching for Kathryn, Chakotay could be in prison with all the other Maquis for years before they finally see each other again. For evil writers, one of them could die before they get together. Then the other does the 'Admiral Janeway' and goes back in time to change things! Doh, now my head's spinning.

*_As Mrs. Singing Violin pointed out: I guess it is the 24__th__ century and everything's possible._

* * *

**Theme 6 – Endgame fixer: The short version**

**We're home! By the way: I love you!**

(Again, one of my favourites!)

Voyager reaches the Alpha Quadrant, either with Admiral Janeway's help or in some other cool and miraculous fashion. 'Seven and Chakotay', at best, never happened or is otherwise quickly laid to rest. Then pick one of the following:

"Kathryn, we made it! But wait, I can't imagine life without you. Will you marry me?"

They simply throw their arms around each other and kiss on the bridge in front of EVERYONE! Yey!

"Commander, my ready room." → They kiss.

They make it to sickbay to see B'Elanna and the baby. Both are overwhelmed by the beauty of life and kiss. (And decide to marry and have 5 children!!)

At the very end, someone wins the years-old betting pool, preferably Tuvok. _Aaaww!_

* * *

**Theme 7 - The Q Interference**

**We all love Q. He's got the power!**

As Q is bored again, he visits Voyager. Maybe he brings his charming son. In his brilliant omnipotence, he quickly realises that the command team are actually crazy for each other. He then induces a scenario (See Theme 4 – The Turbolift Story) that will bring them together. Knowing Q, he'll probably trap them in a very confined space where their bodies are close. They finally give in to the mutual attraction. (The dimples! His eyes! His broad and manly chest! The strong arms!) Or maybe Q could impregnate Kathryn with Chakotay's child, which leads to all kinds of Shakespearean confusions. Again, the possibilities are endless. But they'll end up together, laughing about it all! Yey!

* * *

**Theme 8 – Thank the animals!**

**What good are spirit guides if not for matchmaking?**

In a difficult period, Chakotay contacts his beautiful and totally divine she-wolf to help him. Kathryn's in trouble, feels guilty and won't admit she loves him. Luckily, the spirit guide has an answer to everything. Chakotay subtly leaves a medicine bundle for Kathryn, who thinks 'what the hey?' and eventually contacts her lizard. But lo! What is that! A majestic and beautiful she-wolf appears to her as well! Kathryn is all confused and yet mystified by the extremely touching experience. By looking into the wolves' eyes, she can of course tell it's Chakotay's guide. She follows it and our two love birds find each other on a totally spiritual level, which is life-changing and beautiful and heart warming. Tears in her eyes, she goes to see Chakotay in real life. They make passionate love, all connected spiritually and stuff.

* * *

**Theme 9 – Preggers: Post-Endgame**

**Gee, I wonder who's the father?**

Kathryn gets pregnant! Whoops! Either it happened in a reckless last night on Voyager, a drunk stupor or some other dilemma, but we all know that Chakotay is the father. Then they won't see each other for say, 7 to 8 months. And when they do, probably in Indiana, Kathy has got some explaining to do. This can either become a happy, fluffy reunion, or an angsty fight. Eventually, they end up sleeping in Kathryn's bed, where Gretchen finds them in the morning, overjoyed.

The house is welcoming, smells of coffee and Gretchen and Phoebe adore Chakotay. They heard so much about the charming terrorist, they pinned him for potential husband when Voyager made contact again with Starfleet years ago.

Chakotay and Kathryn get married with the whole crew attending, and it's wonderful and perfect.

* * *

**Theme 10 – Preggers: On Voyager**

**Narrows the potential fathers down to … one.**

Could have been Q (see Theme 7), or a drunk stupor on the holodeck, or New Earth, or some other alien interference. The last one's the best, I can imagine the alien's having a conversation along the lines of:

"Oh look, an alien ship, and the two commanding officers are madly in love!"

"To hell with weapons and shields! We really need to figure out how this species mates and raises babies."

"Yeah, let's impregnate her and see what happens!"

So Kathryn gets pregnant, and Chakotay obviously feels hurt, until she tells him she doesn't know how it happened. He's by her side all the way, and the Doctor finds out he actually is the father. During the pregnancy they get closer, and share an electrifying moment when he touches her belly and feels the baby kick. It's all very sensual and beautiful, with Kathryn showing her vulnerable and soft side. They share a bed 'just for comfort' until that turns into making out passionately.

Some major drama can be inserted here to create suspension, but apart from that it's smooth sailing. They end up as a happy family, very much in love. Nobody on the crew believes it wasn't intentional, no matter how many public announcements they make.


End file.
